


a snowy day

by wildcard_47



Series: from partridges to pear trees [7]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: And Trying Not To Show It, Gen, Professor AU Or Whatever, Snow Day Shenanigans, hot for teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcard_47/pseuds/wildcard_47
Summary: Written for Carnivale Day 7, for the prompt "sledge ride." At Franklin University, both students and professors take advantage of blizzard conditions to let off some steam.





	a snowy day

“No,” was the first word out of Doctor Crozier’s mouth, when Thomas Jopson appeared in his office doorway brandishing a snow shovel and wearing a very hopeful expression. “No. Whatever idiot thing you’re all doing, I’m not here, and I don’t want to join in.”

_ Don’t say no just yet,  _ Jopson wanted to sigh, although he knew this approach would get them nowhere. You always had to convince Doctor Crozier with practicalities. He wasn't one to volunteer for silly activities out of the blue.

“Well, it’s because they’ve cancelled classes,” was all he said first, leaning against the open doorway in his ski jacket. “Few TA’s are having a bit of a winter competition outside of Franklin Hall, just on the lawn. Sledding and sports and football. Some of the other professors are joining in, too.”

Crozier just shrugged, and made a disinterested face, although he did glance out his window for a fraction of a second before turning back to Jopson.

“Thought you might want to come join in,” Jopson continued calmly, as if it meant nothing to him. “Doctor Fitzjames says he’ll give two hundred dollars to the first team who can pull an antique sledge across the parking lot.”

“Two  _ hundred _ – Jesus, Mary and Joseph. Is that blithering idiot made of money, then?”

Although this was a fairly mild curse, given Crozier’s legendary temper, Jopson noticed the way the professor’s blue eyes sparked up at the mention of Fitzjames. Those two either hated each other’s guts or they were going to fuck each other blind before exams – right now, Jopson couldn’t tell which. 

He hoped it was the first, to be honest. Seemed rather a shame for a good man like Crozier to get caught up with someone as shallow and silly as _that_.

“How much does it weigh?” Crozier finally asked, narrowing his eyes. “This – damned antique sledge.”

Jopson thought about it for a moment. Boat looked to be about five or ten meters long. Packed to the gills with what was either real or fake antiquities. Fairly sure one of the theatre courses built it for a set. “Not really sure. Graham, Collins, and LeVesconte got it halfway across the ice before they had to stop.”

“You think you could do better, then? With Edward, or Hodgson, or maybe Blanky?”

“I don’t know.” Jopson brushed fringe out of his eyes with one hand, gave his professor a small smile. “Have to go down and see it in person to find out.”

Huffing in exasperation, Crozier got to his feet, and began to wind his handmade scarf around his neck, then yanked on both his gloves. He still wore the blue Celtic-patterned mittens Jopson had crocheted for him last Christmas, which still delighted Jopson to no end. “Don’t think I don’t know exactly what you’re doing, Jopson. I’m not going to – to bloody faff around in the field all damned day just because you’ve got it out for some other idiot students.”

“Oh, I’m not doing anything, sir,” Jopson answered in an airy voice. Before Crozier could say anything else, he stepped forward, plucked the man’s tweed overcoat off the battered rack, and held it open so he could shrug into it. Crozier gave him a small half-smile in thanks, which blossomed into a genuine grin once Jopson met his gaze, and brushed a stray piece of lint from one shoulder with two fingers. “Just making sure you heard about it, that’s all.”


End file.
